The True Alpha of the Pack
by Neava Kaeth
Summary: Bella is the only surviving child of Aro, follow her as she has the best and worst changes in life
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I decided that I wanted to re do alpha and re name it. The new name is The True Alpha Of The Packs. I want to say that i'm sorry for those people that liked this story originally but I wanted to redo it and change what was going on.**

**CHANGES**

**1. All of them are Vampires… but they are able to shift into animals… and have their original powers… Bella is different**

**2. Bella is Aro's daughter **

**3. Imprinting still happens**

**4. More changes will be set up through out the story**

**COUPLES**

**Em x R**

**Carlisle x Eme**

**Ed x Ali**

**James x Jane**

**Felix x Hidi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1 The True Alpha of the Pack**

_**BPOV**_

Today was the day that I go see the Olympic coven. Father wishes to know how Carlisle and his family are doing. I haven't seen Carlisle since he changed Rose. Alec, Jane, Felix and Demetri were all going along for the ride. I held James in my arms. He was my sitter child and once she was killed by her "mate" I took him home with me. When Jane first saw him I knew she imprinted and I was happy for her. James was still young only 2 years old and not able to become a full "immortal" as we call it.

I boarded the plane and set James on the bed in the back. Of our kind only the young can sleep. I walked to the front to see Alec and Felix in the Cockpit getting ready to take off.

"All ready with James take off would ya." I said to them. They laughed at my antics.

"Yes princess." Felix said.

"DO NOT call me that." I said as i turned around. I heard them laugh all the way to my seat.

**SEATLE AIRPORT**

We had a good flight and Jane was with James most of the time so he slept very well. We decided that we would run the way to the Cullen's home. The thing about the Cullen's was that they all had their mates. God I missed Jazz so much, we got separated when I was sent to take care of Maria. It was where I met him, he was out on a hunt and I saw him, I knew he was my Imprint the second I laid eyes on him. I also met Peter and Charlotte.

Felix brought me out of my trance as he came out of the Cockpit.

"Bella you should change so we can go." he said.

"Yeah I will give me 5 minutes." i replied. He nodded and pulled his cloak on. I went to the bathroom and slid off my sweats and pulled on a pair of modified army pants, my favorite I 3 vampires t- shirt and my combat boots. Then on top of that I pulled on my cloak Demetri gave me.

I came out to find everyone ready to go and James in Jane's arms asleep. I smiled then nodded and we set off for the Cullen's.

**CULLEN HOUSE**

I could smell the Cullen's on the property and some other smell… I couldn't place it but I knew it. Felix and Demetri stepped in front of me and Alec and Jane behind. It was their standard they didn't have to because I could protect myself. Felix knocked on the door.

**CARLISLE POV**

Aro called today to say that Bella was on her way to check in with us. I haven't seen her since Rose was made, how they were friends I don't know. Alice and Edward were sitting in the love seat, Emmett and Rose on the couch and Esme was in the kitchen remodeling again when there was a knock at the door. Rose shot to the door with a squeal.

**BPOV**

I heard a squeal and the door opened to show Rose. She smiled at me and the others, we had all formed a great relationship through E-mail and phone calls.

"Bella!" She squealed. Felix moved and Rose and I hugged.

"Good to see you again as well Rose." I let go to see Carlisle.

"Carlisle long time no see old friend." I said.

"It's good to see you Bella." He said. I nodded. He pulled us into the living room to see the family. I saw Edward **(hehe Eddiekins).** I projected it to him he smirked then shook his head.

"Hay Bells." he said. I smiled Eddikins and I had an agreement I never said his nickname aloud and I could call him that and he wouldn't call me princess.

"Bella this is Alice my mate." Edward said. I nodded then looked at her. As her power copied I grabbed Felix's arm.

"She is a seer." I whispered. Alice was worried.

"What is wrong with her?" she asked. I smiled and stood up straight and looked at her.

"Nothing is wrong dear Alice I can copy powers and give them when I want, but when I come across new ones they automatically copy. That is why my yes are blue." I said. It always was straining when I hadn't gotten a power for a long time.

"Bella would you like to sit? We still have another member that has to come." Esme said. As she finished my favorite bubble chair appeared behind me.

"Very well.. Alec could you get me a drink?" I asked.

"Sure Bells I'll go get some." he said.

"What is your diet?" Esme asked.

"I have to mix human and animal so that I don't become weak, but I get blood from blood banks and leave enough money to cover it." I replied.

"Jazzy will be here in three minutes." Alice said. I flinched at the name I still can't handle hearing anything I called Jasper.

Alec came back in the room carrying a glass table that had a flat top and was all one pice of clear glass. In the other hand he held a silver tray that held a full glass carafe that had what looked like a black tree on it inside it was a silver spoon that was a twisted look with a flat rounded top to help stir it and one of the glasses from the set I had at home it was a pewter based glass that looked like vines wrapping around a beautiful purple glass.

Alec put the table in front of me then set the tray on it. He handed me a the glass full of blood. I took a drink then set the glass on the table.

"Bella how old are you?" Alice asked. I laughed.

"I'm 1,000 years younger than father so about 2,000 years old Alice." I said. Alice's vision clouded over and she smirked.

"Jazzy in 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…" she said.

Then someone I thought was dead came through the door. I flashed out of my chair and towards him.

"Jas?" I whispered. His eyes snapped up and looked at me.

"Bella?" he asked. His arms wrapped around me in a millisecond and he had his face in my hair.

"Bells who is this?" Felix asked.

"It's Jasper Lix." I said. Jane gasped.

"You mean Jasper Whitlock… as in THE 'God of War'?" Alec said.

"Well yeah, but … also my Jasper… as in my mate." I whispered as I pushed my face in his chest. His smell was so familiar and welcoming.

Just as we went to kiss the door slammed open.

"What have you brought into town you leeches?" a voice sounded. I squealed it was…

**okay so that is chapter 1 hope you like it. Can anyone guess who came?**


	3. Chapter 3

**okay so this will be chapter 2 and I'm going to start with nicknames with who you have seen so far.**

**Person- nickname- person who gave it**

**Edward- Eddikins- bella**

**Alice- Pixy, tink, sprout, (so fun to do hehe) Allie- bella, felix, Emmett, Jazz**

**Carlisle- doctor c- felix**

**Emmett- strong man- demetri**

**Rose- Rosie- Emmett**

**Jasper- Jas, Jaz, Jazzy- Bella**

**And on to the story!When they shift no cloths rip.**

**Jaz pov**

I was out on a hunt when Alice called.

"Hay Allie." I said.

"Hay Jazz you need to come home Aro called and he is sending a team." she said.

"How long?" I asked.

"Twenty minutes." she whispered.

"I'm on my way." i said then hung up and took off towards the house I was in Three Forks Arizona… yeah weird name I know. The phone rang again and I picked it up.

"Jazz, I know what's up and me and Char are on the way see you soon man, and let me tell you you're in for a wonderful surprise." Peter said. Then the line went dead, he is one vague person.

**TIme jump- in front of Cullen house.**

I came up to the house and I could smell five new smells and a familiar one. I didn't stop I just slowed to a walk when I came in the door. Then I heard it.

"Jas?" a voice whispered. My head snapped up to see the most beautiful blue eyes.

"Bella?" I asked. My arms wrapped around her so fast, she was here and real,I pushed my face into her hair and took a deep breath. There was talking around me but I toned it out, she was here my mate was ALIVE.

Then the door slammed open and Bella squealed and took off towards the door. Well I guess she knew who it was.

"SAMMIE" she screamed. There was a sound then a loud bang. She jumped him, so predictable.

"Bella, long time no get jumped on." Sam joked. Bella giggled. We came out to see Sam holding Bella wrapped around himself in a full hug. I laughed.

Just as Bella climbed off one of the guards that came with her came into the room. She was holding a small sleeping child.

"Sam!" she squealed. Sam laughed.

"Hay Jane, Alec, Lix, Dem." he said.

"Sam… could you call the pack maybe?" Bella asked… oh no puppy dog eyes he so lost already.

"Oh… no… your … cheating… stupid… puppy dog eyes… FINE I WIll." He said. Bella jumped up and down then an evil smirk came on her face.

"Sam tell them you need them… but not who is here…" Bella said. She had something planned.

**BPOV**

Yay! Sam… I'm going to jump the pack they won't know whats coming. I jumped in to a tree on the side of the house.

"To the trees boys and girls!" I yelled.

**Sam POV**

I shifted to wolf form and howled and I felt everyone shift.

"Come to the Cullen's we need to have a talk… no violence." I said then shifted back.

**BPOV**

I giggled as the wolves came. Jake stopped just below me and I jumped on his back.

"Save a horse ride a Shape shifter." I yelled. Jake just turned his head to the side. I hugged his huge neck.

"Hi, Jakie." I said. I jumped off his back and ran towards Leah… hehe I'm going to get her. Sam was on the ground laughing with Quil, Embury, and Seth. Leah was across the yard.

"Hay LeLe." I said. Then I ran at her she crouched and sprang at me. I giggled and push off her head and flipped over her. Leah turned and growled at me in a playful manner. I crouched and growled.

"Bella grow up!" Felix yelled. Leah and I grinned at each other then at Felix.

"You might want to start begging for mercy now Felix." Edward said.

"Oh and don't run it will make it worse." Alice giggled.

"Lele I think Felix wants to play." I giggled. Felix shook his head no then took off running. I smirked and moved the earth while he wasn't looking so there was a huge wall in front of him then I lit it on fire. One he looked up he screamed and switched direction and turned towards the house, so I froze him.

"Felix, Felix, Felix, do you remember when I first met you and you called me princess?" i asked as i unfroze his head.

"Maybe…" Felix said.

"Well I feel it is time to have a replay of that day but with a twist!" I exclaimed. His eyes filled with fear.

"Jane what do you think we should dye it?" I asked.

"Oh I don't know but maybe you should ask Alice and Rose." Jane said smirking.

"Oooo… Yay! I already saw it you should make it bright neon pink then put the crest on top in the color of neon blue then tip his hair in lime green." Alice squealed.

"I say call him cousin it off of "The Adams Family"" Rose said. I smirked, this I could do.

"Bella please, please no, I didn't mean it please!" Felix pleaded.

"Oh Felix your pleading is music to my ears." I whispered.

**JPOV :D**

Bella had frozen Felix and was talking on how torture him. I remember the time we were together she could be down right evil with toucher. He started to plead, Bella just tormented him by telling him that she liked it. Then her eyes went in to a form of the blue moon and she gasped. He head whipped around and she shifted as she ran towards the forest I followed after staying in human form. Then she stopped mid step and growled. In front of me I saw a shifter growling at two shifter pups. I let out a growl as well.

**BPOV**

I was enjoying playing with Felix when I got a vision of two shifter pups getting killed by a large shifter. I didn't wait to think I just ran and as I ran I shifted. The pups were in view. I could hear running behind me. I jumped at the shifter and pushed him down so that he couldn't move. There was one pup that was on the ground injured. Then there was one guarding the other.

Jasper shifted and stepped over them as more wolves came from the woods. I growled and shifted then spoke.

"I am Princess Isabella Marie Volturi stand down." I yelled. The wolves stopped and bowed.

"Shift by order of the Royal family." I yelled. All but the one that was attacking shifted.

"Why are you here?" I asked. A man stepped forward.

"We are a traveling tribe. We do not know this wolf we thought you were hurting him and we were going to assist him." the man said.

"May I see your hand?" I asked. He nodded then reached out. I grabbed his hand, he was telling the truth.

"This shifter was going to kill the pups." I growled. Many other growls sounded. It was rare that pups were born, but to kill them was a offense that was sentenced to death.

"Shifter shift now or you will be forced." I said. It growled.

"JANE I NEED YOU!" I yelled. She was beside me in an instant.

"Yes Bella?" she asked.

"Make it want to shift." I said.

"May I ask why?" She replied.

"It tried to kill pups." I ground out. She growled and glared at the wolf it began to howl in pain.

"SHIFT! Or I will do it my self." I yelled. It ignored what I was telling it. I had enough.

"Jane stop. It is my turn." I said.

**Jpov**

Bella's eyes turned red then went to serpent pupils. She was Pissed. Her gaze fell on the lone wolf. I know that power. I have only seen it done once before. It looked painful. First the person enters your mind forcefully then they find the part of the mind that holds the ability to shift and they use it. The wolf shifted into a man.

"Who are you?" Bella asked. The man stayed silent Bella smirked. Well there goes his mind.

"Fine I'll take it." she cackled. OOO… that's bad. Jane giggled. The other wolves stepped back. Then Bella began. His screams filled the forest.

"Your name is Frederick. You killed the pups parents. For Fun. You are a lone shifter. No sentence is death." She said. Bella looked at me her eyes were blue again. She growled and the man screamed. There was only one torture she would use. She was pulling the water from inside him. Once he was dead she burned him.

I shifted back and Bella walked towards the pups.

**BPOV**

I looked at the pups I formed a ball of water and it covered their injuries and healed them enough that they could travel..

"Can you shift for me little one." I asked the one that was standing over a female. He nodded and shifted slowly.

"Please help Adriana." the boy whispered then fell unconscious. I picked the boy up and handed him to Jasper, and grabbed the girl and shifted her without pain.

"How can you shift her without hurting her?" Jasper asked.

"I've had a lot of practice." I whispered. He nodded at me.

"Jane get Carlisle and Edward to a room and have a bed prepared." I said. She nodded and took off.

"We have to be careful she is badly injured and I think that he has a broken leg. I'll have to have Carlisle fix the bones and then I'll heal it. Lets go." I said. We took off towards the Cullen's. Alice was at the door holding it open.

"They are in the living room." Alice said. I nodded and kept going.

"Carlisle help!" I yelled. I was getting dizzy, I had used a lot of power, and while i was talking I gained 12 more powers. Alec came with the carafe and took the girl. Jasper followed him into the living room Esme was at my side in a second.

"Are you okay?" she asked. I shook my head yes then I began to drink the blood. I had to get it down so that I could heal the children.

"Felix I need you to get more blood, I have to heal the pups." I said as i finished the blood and set the carafe he took it and was out the door. I walked into the room where Carlisle and Edward were working. Jane was holding a large jug of water, I smiled.

"Edward, Carlisle you have done enough I'll finish." I said. They stopped, and I began my work.

**JPOV**

Bella's eyes turned purple and the water emptied out of the jar that Jane was holding. Jane disappeared and came back with another full jar. Bella stood between the children and the water split in two. The water completely covered the children and it turned bright blue as she seeped it into them. She was concentrating so hard, the boy stopped glowing and she focused on the girl more water came from the jar and then the girl stopped glowing and Bella fell to the floor. I ran to her and picked her up and took her from the room.

Felix came into the room with the carafe full. Bella was barely able to move she was so weak. I took the carafe and held it to her lips.

"Bella I need you to drink open up for me." I said. Bella moaned and I poured some blood in her mouth, she swallowed it quickly and she opened her eyes to look at me. They were black. I put the carafe to her lips and she began to drink the blood. By the time she had it all down her eyes were a light blue. She laid her head on my shoulder and sighed as she moved into my lap. I wrapped her in my arms as she rested.

"Jas?" She asked.

"Yeah Darlin'?" i replied.

"I have to go back to Italy soon what are we going to do?" she asked.

"I can answer that Bella." Carlisle said. I turned to look at him.

"I know that we all love to have you around and we don't wish to break up the family so Esme, Edward,Alice,Rose,and Emmett have decided that we will join the Volturi. We all know Aro wants Alice, Edward and Jasper so we decided that we would all go together." he said. Bella smirked. She had another family, she always liked a large family.

"I have to call home." Bella said.

**BPOV**

I jumped off of Jaspers lap and ran out of the hose to call Marcus. There was three rings and some rummaging around.

"MARCUS!" I screamed.

"Bella dear please don't scream we do have super hearing." he asked.

"But marcus my mate is alive." I said. There was a gasp at the other end of the line.

"But we all thought he was dead." he whispered.

"I know but he isn't, ooo… and I found pups. They are parent less so I'm bringing them home." I said.

"Very well I'll inform the others." he said and we hung up.

**Time shift The Volturi Castle 3 days later ( Alice had to pack)**

**Aro POV**

Today my wonderful daughter and her mate and his family were coming home. They had found some Pups on the way and we had adopted them as family. Bella opened the door. She was holding a little girl that was hiding in her hair. I chuckled. Then I heard Marcus gasp.

"Marcus did you…" I asked.

"Yes brother your daughter has my mate." He whispered. Bella's head snapped up and she smiled. She leant down and whispered to the child. The girl peaked at Marcus and giggled. Then she turned to Bella and pointed at Marcus. Bella laughed and set her down. The girl teetered towards Marcus who got up and picked her up. There was a smile on his face.

"I hungry Marcooos." The girl smiled.

"What do you want sweetie?" he asked.

"I can have any thing I want? The man that took us didn't give us anything." she whispered. That earned a growl from Marcus. The girl giggled and put her hands on his cheeks.

"Marcooos can I have Ice cream… Bella gave me some and it was yummy." she said.

"How about we have some breakfast first? I can make you eggs and potatoes." Marcus said. The girl squealed.

"Potatoes!" she yelled and they set out for the kitchen.

"Bella honey welcome home." I said. Bella smiled and pulled a man forward.

"Daddy this is my mate Jasper Whitlock." she sang. Wow she hasn't been this happy in years.

"Young man I am happy to meet you. Are you also called 'God of War' by the southern covens?" I asked.

"Umm… yeah I am but I quit that life when…" he began when the doors slammed open shoeing two more people.

"PETEY! CHAR!" Bella screamed and darted towards them. The man caught her.

"Long time no see little one." he said.

"I AM NOT LITTLE! I am fun sized though." Bella giggled.

"OMG I'm so happy, we are both fun sized!" Alice exclaimed. Bella nodded.

"Fun sized?" Emmett asked. Rose laughed at him then leaned over to tell him. A huge grin came over his face.

**Bpov**

"Daddy I would like to let the Cullen's get settled so that we can have a little bit of rest time, do you mind?" I asked.

"Not at all Bella I would love for you all to be settled." Daddy said.

"Although I must ask you Bella where is the male pup?" daddy asked. I smiled.

"Alec bring Alex." I yelled. Soon we heard the pitter patter of feet and a sigh.

"You called Bella." Alec said. I giggled at the sight. Alex the male pup was holding onto three of Alec's fingers in his tiny hand. Daddy laughed as well, Alec was never one to play but he and Alex looked almost identical.

"Alec can we go bed, me tired." he nodded at him then picked him up. He looked at Daddy who nodded and Alec left the throne room.

"Those Pups are mighty cute." Peter said. I nodded we had all gotten attached to them on the way back, especially Alec and Alex. Alex thought of Alec as his older brother, although he wasn't so fond of Jane yet. My vision clouded over and I saw something horrible.

*Vision*

I was staring at the Romanian coven who had brought in rogues and new mades **( A. bit and injected who can't shift but have all the other abilities) **They were trying to storm the castle to take over but as the sister of one of the leaders saw Alex she imprinted and turned on her family to protect him she was killed and so was Alex in the destruction.

*End*

I fell to the floor Jasper and Daddy were right next to me in seconds.

"Bella honey what did you see?" Daddy asked.

"Alice did you see?" I whispered. There was no response so I turned to her she was standing so still terror in her eyes. Edward was trying to get her attention.

"Alice stop blocking me I want to know, please let me know." He asked there was fear in his eyes. I turned to Daddy, by this time Caius was there too.

"Romanians." I said. THen I stood up and turned to Alice.

" I'm going to stop this." i said to her. Then I was pulled in to another vision.

*vision*

I was at the Romanian covens home I teleported the woman to the throne room in a frozen state then I set the castle ablaze. The Romanians were trying to get out so I set up a shield to keep them in. there was one downfall it made me weak. To weak to teleport out so I had to sacrifice myself for the Volturi.

*end*

"Bella no!" Alice screamed. I shook my head and shielded her so that I could go.

"I love you all please take care of him Ali." I whispered. Then teleported.

**Jpov**

"I love you all please take care of him Ali." my mate whispered. Then she vanished. Alice broke from the shield and fell to the floor dry sobbing.

"Alice what did you see?" I asked.

"The first time I saw the Romanian's come and Alex dies with his mate. Then Bella made a choice to stop that she will teleport his mate to the throne room and Shield the castle and burn it down… but she will be too weak to move after she shields it… She IS SACRIFICING HERSELF!" Alice wailed. My world fell I had just got her back, and now I was going to loose her? Why?

**Okay so that is ch 2 and yes there is a cliffy but now would I kill bella in ch 2? NO so she will be okay so that is what happens but you will have to wait and see how she survives **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so **

**yesterday **

**was **

**Raven Twilight lovers **

**B day **

**So **

**im **

**posting **

**to**

**say **

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

**IF**

**you want to say **

**it to **

**just post**

**and I'll get it **

**to her!**

**- Neava Kaeth**


	5. Chapter 5

**The True Alpha of the Pack Ch 3**

**YAY ch 3**

**Disclaimer on my page!**

**BPOV**

I quickly teleported to the forest around the Romanian castle. I saw that the woman that was in my vision was standing by the trees. I moved towards her she looked so sad. This was different from what I had seen she wasn't inside.

"Would you like to meet your mate, my lady?" I asked. She sank down into a crouch and growled.

"Who goes there?" she asked. I smirked and placed a barrier around the castle.

"A friend or foe if you see it that way." I replied.

"Show yourself." she growled.

"I know your mate… I have adopted him as my child… I saw your coven attack mine and you died as well as him in the carnage because you protected him…" I said.

"How do you know this?" she questioned as she came out of the crouch.

"I had a vision as did another seer." I whispered.

"I can't leave they will follow." she whispered fear clearly on her face.

"I can keep that from happening but I need your help. Could you get me an animal from the woods… I can see that your eyes are golden… they forced the life on you didn't you?" I asked.

"They did and I have wanted to run for so long… but they always threaten me." she sobbed.

"I want you to hunt for me and bring it back alive by the time you get back our problems will be solved." I said.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Isabella Marie Volturi. But you can call me Bella, now go and hurry please." I said she nodded and darted off. I set the castle a light and I could hear screams as vampires started to realize that there was no exit they came to the doors and ran into the barrier. Within 20 minutes there was a no more screaming and there was no more life signs in the building. I was getting weak and I let the barrier down and sat against the tree beside me.

"Bella?" the woman asked.

"Over here." I said weakly. She ran to me. She was holding a live deer in one hand and a mountain lion in the other.

"How will this do?" she asked.

"It will be fine, enough to teleport us to the castle and have something else." I said then I drained the animals and stood up.

"The first time for people that can't do this is kind of weird but it'll be okay." I said and wrapped my arms around her. Then we teleported to the throne room.

**APOV**

Jasper fell to the ground and I was pulled into a new vision.

**Vision**

Bella was in the woods outside the castle so was the woman they both survived and they got away they would be back in the castle at 5:00 and we had to have everything ready.

**end**

I squealed loudly she was okay. Edward was looking at me with a huge grin on his face.

"Alec go get two carafes of blood Jasper get of the ground you are ruining those pants." I ordered.

"Alice why should I care my mate is dying." Jasper yelled.

"Jasper Whitlock Hale Cullen GET OFF THE GROUND." I yelled. He turned around and growled at me.

"DON"T YOU GROWL AT ME! I AM THE ALL SEEING PIXIE, AND BELLA IS FINE!" I yelled. His face changed to relief and he was hugging me in an instant.

"I am so sorry… I just… ALL SEEING PIXIE!" He broke out in laughter. I giggled and hugged him back.

"No problem bro." she said. She let go and skipped over o Edward. Alec was standing beside me with a platter that had four carafes he was ready for the worst. Bella and a woman came into the throne room the woman was holding onto Bella who looked very weak. The woman set Bella on the ground and backed away in a submissive stance.

**JPOV (YAY)**

I ran to Bella after the woman moved. her eyes were closed and she was breathing very lightly. If I wasn't a shifter/ vampire I wouldn't think that she was alive. Alec and Alice came to me with blood while Edward talked to the woman.

"Jazzy you have to feed her she wont let anyone else touch her." Alice said. I noticed that they were a good three feet away.

"Jasper she has a barrier up come get the blood, please." Alec begged. All i felt from him was concern and brotherly love. I ran to them and grabbed the blood and ran to Bella. I sat her against my chest after setting the blood to the side.

"Bella I need you to open your eyes." I whispered to her.

**BPOV**

The woman i had saved laid me on the floor and Jasper was near me checking me over I could hear Alice yelling then all of a sudden I was against Jasper's chest.

"Bella I need you to open your eyes." he whispered. I slowly opened my heavy eyelids to see a carafe in front of me in Jasper's hand.

"Hungry darlin'?" he asked. I nodded and he fed me two of the carafes. By the time I was done with the forth and I was completely full. I was looking around to see the woman that I had saved watching me with pain in her eyes.

"Alec where is Alex?" I asked. A grin was plastered on his face.

"With Felix." he said.

"Can you get him?" I asked. He nodded and was off.

"I'm sorry in my hurry I haven't asked your name Miss." I said.

"My name is Afina." she replied. I smiled then nodded at her. Alec came in the room with a Sleepy looking Alex. Afina gasped and stared at Alex.

"Alec could you put Alex down please?" I asked. He nodded and set Alex on his feet. Alex looked at Afina and then looked at Alec. Alec then rolled his eyes and pushed him lightly toward Afina. Alex looked back at Alec again like a little lost puppy. Alec nodded towards Afina and Alex smiled and took off towards Afina. I knew that Alex was sad because he was alone and it was time to find his mate.

*Vision*

Alec was smiling at a woman that was recently changed she had black hair that had bleached strips in it. She was smiling at a little girl that was about the age of Alex. She had a kid? Wow she looked just like Alec it was kinda creepy. Where is she?

*End*

Alice squealed and ran to me and pulled me to my room.

"You totally saw that didn't you?" Alice asked. I nodded still lost at when it was, what did i miss?

"What did I miss? When was it? And where the fuck is she?" i yelled.

"I'm not sure but you could use that instant find power that you got the other day and find her." Alice suggested. I smirked she was a good little Pixie.

"I think I will but first we have to get Jazzikins and Eddie up here to cover for us for a couple of days…. Ohhhh and we should take Rosie too." I said. Rose squealed from the other side of the door and ran in. I laughed I had done that when she had come over for a shopping trip and found her looking at a gift on her bed from Jane.

"BELLA! I can't wait to go! JASPER WHITLOCK HALE CULLEN! EDWARD ANTONY MASON CULLEN! UPSTAIRS NOW!" Rose yelled. The boys were up in seconds. They both had fearful looks on their faces.

"Yes…" they both said. I smiled really big and Edward hid behind Jasper.

"I don't want none." Edward said.

"You two WILL cover us for a couple of days so we can go get a girl to make a certain lonely guard happy won't you?" Alice asked.

"Yes…" Edward said.

"Umm… I'm not saying that I wont help you now. But there is one problem with your plan. How do we cover?" Jasper asked.

"Oh that is totally easy Bella will give you her duplication power and the change of appearance so that you can keep cover for us and all you have to do to keep the rest of the castle out of the room that we are having a "Sleep over" in is tell them Bella here will torture all that enter." Alice said.

"JANE!" I yelled. She was at the door with a scared look on her face.

"Yes Bells?" She asked.

"I'm going to find your brother's mate and her daughter so I need you to help them cover for us. That means you get to go through the closet and have fun in my room until we come back. You okay with this?" I asked.

"Totally, but I get to pick out an outfit… which you will approve of a set of shoes and a purse." Jane replied. I nodded and I gave the boys the powers and I teleported us to Alec's mate.


	6. Chapter 6

**The True Alpha of the Pack Ch 4**

**Disclaimer on profile :)**

**ALEC'S MATE**

**BPOV**

I used Marcus's power to lead me to Alec's mate she was beautiful but she was also with another man and she looked terrified around him. I think that I may have to get Alec and ruin the surprise, it looks as if he beats her. Rose growled as she looked at the girl. Her pale skin was rattled with bruises. Alice looked as if she were about to cry.

"Guys I can't kill him it's Alec's mate only he can take his vengeance." I whispered. As I said it the girls head snapped up and stared at us through the glass window. She could hear us? What was she? Then her gaze darted to the man and back to us then she mouthed "help me and my child please".

"I am Isabella Marie Volturi, I am here to help. I will get your mate he will get you out." I said. She nodded and there were tears in her eyes.

**Alec POV**

I was sitting in my room when Bella called.

"EVERYONE THRONE ROOM **NOW**!" She yelled, ohhh she was pissed. I ran into the room where everyone was standing. Her eyes were red and had serpent pupils… I really hope she isn't mad at me.

"Bella darling what is the matter?" Aro asked.

"I found a mate and she and her daughter are being abused."she growled. Everyone in the room growled **NO ONE** abused a mate.

"Who's mate?" Marcus asked. Bella looked down, then she looked at me sorrow in her angry gaze.

"Bella… please… please say she isn't mine." I begged. A tear rolled down her cheek. Oh God.

"His penalty is death." Aro said.

"I need Alec, Edward, Jazz, Jane, Rose, Felix and Demetri." Bella said. We all stepped forward.

"Alec may I ready your room for your mate and her daughter?" Alice asked.

"Yes you may Alice, and Thanks." I replied. She smiled and vanished.

**BPOV**

Lets just say that the man that was hurting Alec's mate and soon to be daughter was going to die painfully. Alec had been wanting to find his mate for so long and it didn't help that she was hurt.

"Bella?" Alec asked.

"Yes Alec?" I replied.

"I want you to give me a couple of powers if you would." he said.

"What?"

"Memories, Mind reading and…" he said

"And the ability to turn him to a statue right so he can live forever in torture." I said. He nodded. I reached over to him and held his hand and gave him the powers.

"Thank you sister." Alec said.

"No problem, bro. But I will get the girl and her daughter and watch her while you… you know." I said.

"Thanks." I hugged him and teleported us outside the house.

"Felix, Dem parameter **(idk i had problems)**. Jane, Edward go with Alec. Jazz, Rose with me and the girl and daughter. Move out." I said. Dem and Felix took off around the Parimiter and we hit the house hard. The girl had been in the room with the man and he was beating her. Alec growled and tackled him. I grabbed the girl and ran to the dining room and laid her on the table that Rose and Jazz had prepared. Rose held the little girl who was also bruised badly. I could only save one of them they were both close to death.

"Alec I need you now!" I yelled he was near me in a second.

"What?" he asked.

"You have to change her now I can only save one by healing and It is still going to take a lot." He nodded. He bent down and whispered in her ear that he was sorry that he had to hurt her then he bit her. Then he moved to her wrists and ankles. Then she started to scream. He had a look of pain on his face. Then I started on the girl.

The water from the kitchen sink had been turned on and it was being used to fill bowels that surrounded the girl. I pulled it all in the air and covered the girl, she began to glow a bright blue as the water started to help heal her. As soon as the little girl was done I moved to her mother I was only going to do enough to keep her alive so she could go through the transformation.

**3 days later**

We had stayed where Alec's mate was found it was hard to teleport a changing person, When Alec had bit her I smelled her blood she had part of our bloodline in her, how I don't know but soon we will it has been three days and her transformation is almost complete. Her daughter Eliza was asleep on Alec's shoulder he had her covered in his robe to keep her warm she wouldn't leave him ever since she woke up. She had woke to find him leaning over her and she was scared.

_**flashback**_

_The girl laid on the table asleep and completely healed her heart rate changed and she was awake. Alec leaned towards her from where he was sitting between his mate and the girl opened her beautiful bright blue eyes. She gasped at Alec's red eyes. Tears came to her eyes and she flinched away from him._

_"Please don't hurt me… I don't… I didn't… Please…" She whispered. Alec growled and looked at me. I nodded and told everyone mentally to leave the room so only Alec and I were left._

_"Honey… we are not here to hurt you we are here to help, we came to get you and you mommy out of here." Alec said. The girl looked at us and sniffed then smiled brightly._

_"You mean that you are the people that mommy said would save us and take us away from Stuart. She said that he wasn't my daddy and she said that my daddy met her long ago and they made me, but they weren't meant for each other and he left. One day I walked in on mommy and she was crying and I asked her why and she said that my daddy had gone to heaven. " She said. Wow this kid knew a lot. Then her stomach growled. She looked down and blushed there was a lot that "Stuart" did to these two and it was really making them suffer._

_"Are you hungry… umm…" I asked._

_"Eliza Marie Volturi daughter of Madison Lynn Max and Jackson Alexander Volturi, and today is Monday and Stuart says no food for women on Mondays." she said. I growled Jackson died protecting James and I had I known that he had a child I would have come for them and saved them sooner and the no food what was with that. I heard growls from the next room. Alec was shaking and was growling lightly._

_"Eliza what is your favorite food?" Alec asked._

_"What I really love is grape sparkling water and supreme pizza." Eliza replied her eyes sparkling. I heard a phone open and a pizza ordered and Rose leave the house to get what was needed. Eliza stayed close to us and away from "Statue Stuart". She was mostly near Alec though he had made it so that she ate the normal three meals and then snacks and plenty to drink._

_**End**_

Alec looked down at Eliza his love had grown over the past few days towards her. So had the others she just grew on you. I had informed the others of what went on here and Esme was really mad about what Stuart had done due to her past. I had found out from a phone call and some sniffles that she had a hard past. Then I heard it the last stuttering of Madison's heart and the intake of a breath in a new life. I held Eliza as Alec stood next to Madison. Her beautiful eyes opened and flashed towards Alec and she jerked towards him. Her arms wrapped around him as she sobbed. Alec talked to her in hushed tones and Eliza stirred on my shoulder and looked at me and began to cry.

"ALEC!" She screamed. Eliza was a kind kid and all but she had a routine that she had to see at least one person when she went to sleep and the same person when she woke it was because of what she went through and i totally understood, but god she is really hard on the ears. Alec Pulled her from me and comforted Eliza and Madison.

**SOOOO… Do you like? I got kinda depressed cause no one is reviewing but I have also been busy so… Yay a new choppy! Next chapter will be In Italy so yay! Ummmm…. I'm going to do a little Iming in the next chapter so … if you like keep reading if not don't :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**To all the people that liked reviewed, and alerted my story THANKS! OHHHHH and ummmm… I have a surprise for you in the chappy i hope you like To NESSAANCAIME6913**

**The True Alpha of the Pack ch 5**

**MSN**

**BPOV**

I am so bored… I need something to do. Hmmm… Oh I know! MSN! I pulled out my phone and texted everyone to get on MSN. Jasper came into our room and looked at me strangely.

"Bella is there a reason we need to get on MSN?" Jasper asked.

"I'm bored and I want to get on a random MSN chat." I replied. He nodded and grabbed his computer. I opened a chat and titled it "The Volturi's Vamp Lovers" (**IDK i haven't been on MSN :( )**

**VampQueen- bella**

**Queen'sLover- Jazz**

**PainKiller- Alec**

**PainMaker-Jane :)**

**EmoGirl-?**

**FelixTheMan- Demitri**

**Demigod- Felix**

**iLOVEaGirl- Marcus (hehehe)**

**Goldielocks: Rose**

**Crystalball: Alice**

**Dr. MMM- Carlisle (Esme named him)**

**MommyE- Esme**

**Masterofall: Aro**

**Theblondleader: Caius**

**THEALLMASTERFULLEMMY: Emmett **

**witsReader: Edward**

VampQueen: YAY MSN! :) :)

Queen'sLover: Ur weird hun

PainKiller: I would have to agree with you Queen'sLover

PainMaker: Hehehehehehehehe

FelixTheMan: Oh NOOOO!

VampQueen: Real creative felix

FelixTheMan: This is Demitri :) I stole Felix's name

Queen'sLover: Sweet

Demigod: Demitri you totally suck

EmoGirl: HAYYY I TOTALLY LOOOOOVVVVE Vampiers!

PainKiller: ?

EmoGirl: I really love vampiers I wish I was one 3

VampQueen: Ummm… Who are you?

EmoGirl: I'm EmoGirl

iLOVEaGirl:ummmm…would someone tell me why i'm on here

Masterofall: FOR FUN!

VampQueen: HI daddy!

Masterofall: Hi BELLA!

Masterofall: OOOOOO… HOW DO I GET THE LETTERS NORMAL?

PainMaker: ARE YOU READY TO UNLEASH THE FURY…. hahahaha

THEALLMASTERFULLEMMY: huh

EmoGirl:I DO WISH TO UNLEASH THE FURY! hehehehe

PainMaker: I like her!

Crystalball: Wooo Hooo !

: hay

VampQueen:?

MommyE: I named him

VampQueen: OHHHHH

Queen'sLover: Dr. MMMM really MommyE

MommyE: I like it

Theblondleader: I hate computers

iLOVEaGirl: me 2 im getting off

**iLOVEaGirl has logged off**

**Masterofall has logged off**

**Theblondleader has logged off**

VampQueen: :( Lover Daddy logged of with my uncles ~tears~

Queen'sLover: Its okay hun you can get them for it later

EmoGirl: Where Do you get this stuff people

PainMaker: Oh we live this every day!

EmoGirl: Rlly sounds fun… I am an orphan… thank the gods for libraries

PainMaker: :(((

EmoGirl: Great the mistress is calling I must go FYI I'm sure you are really vampires sooo... yeah... Bye... I live at Villaggio del Fanciullo SOS di Trentojust ask for EmoGirl

**EmoGirl has logged off**

PainMaker: um… I'm gunna go l look up that orphanage

**Goldielocks has logged on**

Goldielocks: so who is EmoGirl?

PainKiller:?

**CHAT ROOM CLOSED**

"Jane have you found the orphanage?" I asked.

"Yeah but when I looked it up it wasn't the best ever. **(NO CLUE IF THAT IS TRUE BUT THE ORPHANAGE IS I LOOKED IT UP :P)** And it is about a few hours away." Jane replied.

"Well, I guess that we could do a day trip today since it is still early and see what the girl really knows." I said.

"WE ARE GOING TO FIND EMOGIRL WHO IS COMMING?" Jane yelled.

"I'll go." Alice said.

"So will I." Edward said.

"MEMEMEMEMEME!" Emmett yelled, then there was a smack and a groan.

"I want to." Rose said.

"Me to Darlin'." Jazz replied.

"Ok Jazz you and I will be taking my bugatti veyron, Edward and Ali will be in the Superbee, Rose and Em will take the offroading Jeep and Jane will take the Ninja 250r, we will take a extra helmet just incase she wants to ride with you Jane." Bella said. They all took off together arriving in a very fashionable way at the orphanage. An elderly lady was sitting at a desk in the entry room.

"Can I help you?" She asked kindly.

"Yes we are thinking of adopting could we meet all the children?"Rose asked.

"Why yes you can." she said with a smile.

"Are you interested in boys or girls?" the woman asked.

"Girls if possible." Edward replied. The woman nodded and slowly led them to a commen room full of girls.

"Well get to know them and tell me if you wold like to take anyone home okay." the woman said.

"Yes thank you." Jane said. The woman closed the door and they heard her walk down the hall.

"Okay girls i am Isabella Volturi i am looking for Emogirl." All the girls started whispering and one looked at her with a strange look.

"Why would you like her she is like a total like loser." the girl said.

"One we don't have to explain ourselves to you and two we like people that don't say the word "like" all the time." Rose snarled. The girls all flinched away except for one. A very little girl that was very cute she had long blond curly hair that was highlited with brown and beautiful violet eyes. She smiled at us and there were dimples on her cheeks. I heard Rose and Emmett gasp, she was like a little them.

"Hi, I'm Shae i can take you to Zeki aka Emogirl." Shae said. She reached for Roses hand and gripped her last two fingers and began to pull her along.

"I want her." Rose said at vampire speed. Emmett nodded at her we were all smiling at them they would make great parents for her. They came to a small door that looked like a closet door.

"Zeki there are pretty people here to talk to you." Shae said. There was a huff from inside the room and a girl that had dark brown short shaggy hair that had blond highlights. Her eyes were a beautiful forest green she looked to be about thirteen.

"Shae sis how many times must I tell you that it's Emogirl?" the girl asked. Shae giggled andpointed to us. "Zeki" blushed a deep red.

"Umm... Hi." she murmered.

"Hello Emogirl I'm VampQueen." I said. Zeki's jaw dropped. She pulled Shae behind her to keep her safe.

"I don't wish to harm you but we do wish to take you away from here." I said.

"I don't mean to sound rude or to refuse your offer but I can't leave without Shae here she is my baby sister." she replied softly. Rose smiled and stepped forward and Emmett had followed.

"We wanted to take Shae with us as our daughter, she is very much like us." Rose said. A pair of briliant smiles spread across their faces.

"You should get your things you will be coming home with us today." Jane stated. They nodded and Shae went into the room with Zeki. We all shared a sad glance these two girls they shared a tiny room with a single bed. They deffinately would be happy with what they would get when they saw the castle. The woman at the front desk frowned as they came up to the front to fill all of the forms to take the girls home with them.

"Oh hello dears are you two leading the guests out?" the woman asked.

"No miss we wish to take these yung'ins with us." Jasper said.

"Oh you couldn't possibly want these girls they are very trublesome." The woman said. Shae grabbed Rose's hand and a look of fear covered the girls' faces.

"Hmm... I don't belive that you know who we are miss, I am Rosalie Marie Hale MaCarthy Cullen, that is my husband Emmett Dale MaCarthy Cullen. The two over there are Edward Anthony Masen Cullen and his wife Mary Alice Brandon Masen Cullen. Finnally the group of three that stand infront of you are Jasper Allan Whitlock Hale Cullen Volturi, the brunette is his wife Isabella Marie Whitlock Volturi **Queen** of the Volturi and her wonderful guard Jane Sue Volturi." Rose snarled. The old woman gasped and handed them the formes they needed and they filled them out at a human pace.

"Th-thank you for taking them my lady." the woman studdered. They all nodded and took the girls outside there were gasps of suprise from the girls at the cars.

"OMG that is a Bugatti Veyron and that a superbee, and that a jeep offroader and a NINJA 250R!" Zeki squeeled. She ran over to the Ninja and started to jump up and down.

"Looks like she wants to ride with me." Jane giggled. Zeki turned to her with a pleading look and made her eyes watery.

"Please can I ride with you?" Zeki begged. Jane smiled and nodded, and Zeki squeeled with excitement. We could tell that she was going to be a friend to Jane. Because Jane never let anyone ride with her but I guess since i had grabbed another helmet so that there was a chance she could have just lived with it.

**BACK AT THE CASTLE... JPOV**

"Aro we are back..." Bella sang.

"Isa what is with the uber happy mood?" Marcus asked.

"I have more kids hehehehe!" Bella screeched. Marcus's eyes widened and he stepped away from her... she sure was acting crazy.

"I AM NOT CRAZY! Okay maybe a little." Bella replied. MMHHHMMMM... you are so reading unsuspecting peoples minds. Just so intrusive... OMG the look on your face is priceless. I wish I had my camera.

"So mean Jane SO mean..." Edward replied. OOOO... don't get me started mind boy you are just the same how would you like it if I could see in your head hmmm... learn all your creepy secrets...

"MEAN MEAN MEAN JANE!" Bella yelled.

"Um no I just am thinking maybe you should stay out of MY mind." I hummed.

"Or maybe you could be nice..." Edward snapped.

"Or maybe you two could mind your own business and understand what she thinks is personal to her. How would you feel if you had no private place to think because someone always knows what is going on in your mind. Maybe you should use your gift less often so that people have some time to their self. I'm not trying to be mean,but someone does have to tell you that I personally don't want you in my mind, I like knowing what I know and it was my thoughts and no one is learning what I want private. If I wanted you to know it I would tell you." Zeki said. I smiled I knew that this girl was going to be good for us.

"What I want to be a psychiatrist, I think people should be able to talk to one person and know that the person can keep what they say quiet. I mean you all had dreams to do something and some of you are not even trying you look sad. Try to be happy. Try out your dream and if it really isn't what you want you have a family here that makes it so you have support. I mean look at me I'm 13 and I have graduated high school and am into the second year of my collage work. I work my ass of for my scholarships and I'm top of my class. I love what I do so I work for it." Zeki said.

"Wait you graduated high school at 11?" Felix asked.

Zeki looked at him and deadpanned, " yes Felix unlike you I have a brain." Felix's eyes widened as he looked at her. I burst out laughing at what he looked like.

"Wow... just wow... you can have the room next to mine and Shae can have the room across from you which is next to Rose and Em's room." I told her.

"Thanks Janey." Zeki replied. I grabbed her arm and pulled her with me to her room.

**Ok so this is a longer than some but it took forever I blame writers block cause I had it but here you are :)**


	8. AN

Thank you to all the people that have commented on my story... I love all the comments that you have left. If you think I'm being sarcastic even about loving the bad reviews you are wrong you are giving me insight on what you think not all people are going to like what they read. I also want to say that I have been really busy with life I was taking care of my great uncle who was dying of cancer. I still plan on finishing this story so thanks for all the support I hope to update again soon.

Thank you,

Neava Kaeth


End file.
